The Canadian Ghostbusters: The Return
by Jay Tigran
Summary: Something big is happening in the spirit world, so big it'll take the might of the Real, Extreme, and Canadian Ghostbusters to take it down. But is the Return of two of the most powerful ghosts the Ghostbusters have ever faced too much??? Part 4 now up!
1. We know what we have to do...

  
  


An array of three proton streams fly through the air; striking a wall where a class 6, full torso demon had just been. The proton streams quickly disappear as three CGBs run into the next room. 

Jay peers around a corner, "Where'd it go?" 

Greg shoves him into the room, "I don't know, let's go and find out." 

Heather walks in, "Keep your eyes open boys." 

The class 6 appears through the floor and slashes its claws at Jay. Jay jumps back and fires; his proton stream encircles the demon, holding it. 

"A trap'd be nice!" Jay yells as Heather and Greg help hold the spook by wrapping it in proton streams. Kim runs in, her trap-gun all ready unhooked and ready. A little smoke escaping from the trap's doors, "Sorry, had a little trouble with a class 5 in the other room." She aims at the class 6 and fires. A bright burst of energy emits from the trap-gun, pulling the class 6 into the temporary containment unit.   


**Outside**

  


The four CGBs walk out of the house. The light of the full moon lighting the entire area which is full of bystanders from the neighborhood. Jay cricks his neck. "Ugh, how much is this one G.?" He asks, yawning. 

"Hmm, let's see..." He goes into thought then scribbles something onto a piece of paper which he hands to a young woman in her mid-20's amongst the crowd. She blinks when she reads the bill. 

"You actually expect me to pay this? That's ridiculouse." The woman yells throwing the bill onto the ground. Kim sighs as Greg picks up the little piece of paper. 

"OK Kim," Heather says. Kim starts walking back towards the house. 

"Where is she going?" The woman asks angrily. 

"To put the ghosts back in your house." Jay states, "You don't pay the bill, we don't get rid of the problem. Simple as that." 

Kim opens the front door and aims her trap-gun into the house. 

"WAIT!" The woman yells, Kim looks over her shoulder, "I...I'll pay." Jay smiles, _they always do_ he thinks to himself. 

"Thank you so much," Greg states half-heartedly; the woman wrights out a check and gives it to Greg who folds the check and shoves it into his pocket. Greg, Kim, and Heather climb into the van, with the new licence plates reading "ECTO-V". Jay puts his proton pack in the back of the van and grabs a black motercycle helmet off a shelf. The helmet has the CGB logo on the back of it. He slips it on, quickly doing up the strap. 

"We'll see ya back at the firehouse." Greg states. Jay nods as the ECTO-V drives off, a dust cloud trailing behind it. The dust quickly settles revealing a black, 1982 Harley Davidson with the CGB logo painted on the sides. His licence plate reads "ECTO-J". Jay gets on the bike and revs it up, he waves to the crowd and drives off.   


**CGBHQ**

...20 minutes later...

  


Jay sits on the couch in the living room. His friends and co-workers walk up from the basement and sit down; Kim & Greg on the couch with Jay while Heather sits in the arm chair. Ray walks in. 

"How'd it go?" Ray asks. 

"Getting more difficult." Jay grumbles. 

Roni walks in, "Surprizingly we have no more calls, for now anyway." 

"You're right, that is a surprize." Greg states. 

"That's to be expected, Halloween's only two days away. Let's just hope Sam Hain doesn't decide to return after so many years." Ray states, remembering past experiences with Sam Hain, an old foe of the Ghostbusters. 

"Isn't Halloween the celebration of Sam Hain?" Kim asks. 

"Something like that." Ray states, "although Sam Hain is very real. I just hope he doesn't decide to come up north." 

"I thought he was in the containment unit." Heather states. 

"It was emptied by the Peoplebusters, remember?" Greg states. 

Her eyes grow wide, "Oh yeah, sorry." Jay mumbles something about sleep and stumbles upstairs. 

"What's eating him?" Kim asks as Ray sits down. 

"I dunno." Roni states, getting up and going upstairs.   


**Ray's Lab**

  


Jay looks over the equipment and variouse instruments lying atop the tables. He walks over to the long-range PKE meter. Something he and Greg have been working on. It takes the PKE readings of a 5 km radius, or at least it's supposed to. They haven't quite finished it yet. He opens the back console and starts tweaking little things here and there. Roni walks in. 

"Why are you so grumpy?" She asks, sitting next to him. 

"No one appreciates our work. I mean, once in a while we get some applause and what-not, but for the most part people would rather yell at us then pay their bill." Jay grumbles, closing the console. 

"What do you expect, their house is usually trashed, therefore they have to pay for a lot of new things, and our bill just adds to how much debt they'll be in." Roni states. 

"I know, but it's been like this for years. Ever since the Ghostbusters first started they've always been treated badly. You'd think after 17 years they'd lighten up a touch." 

"Not much we can do about that Jay." Roni states. Jay nods and flicks a switch on the LR PKE meter. The readings start measuring , "what the.." Jay stutters as the device starts to shake, "Get Down!" Jay yells, tackling Roni and shielding her. The device explodes, overloaded by the immense PKE readings. Greg, Ray, Kim, Heather, and Ray run upstaires to find the room a complete mess. A bookshelf had fallen with books and small devices scattered everywhere. A small, black, smoking crater atop the table where the LR PKE meter once stood. They look around but can't seem to find Jay or Roni. 

"Where'd they go?" Greg asks. The bookshelf starts to rock slightly. Greg and Ray run over and lift it up to find Jay huddled over Roni, his back burnt slightly. 

"Jay!" Heather yells, helping him up. Roni gets up. 

"What happened here?" Ray asks looking at the mess. 

"The Long-Range PKE Meter blew." Jay states, barely standing under his own power. 

"What?" Greg yells angrily, "we've spent countless nights working on that thing!" 

"I know." Jay grumbles, "there was too much PK energy for it to read and it blew." 

"What?!" Ray asks, "that's impossible!" 

"Well obviously it isn't." Roni states, hugging Jay. 

"This is bad. Are you sure it wasn't malfuctioning?" Ray asks. 

"Check the normal PKE meters." Greg says; Heather grabs a PKE meter and switches it on. A surge of power zaps her hand; Heather screams in pain, dropping the PKE meter; craddling her hand. The PKE meter smashes. 

"Oh no." Kim mutters, looking out the window. 

"What?" Ray asks, running over to the window. He looks out to see Sam Hain flying towards them followed by an army of goblins, spooks and things from your worst nightmares. 

"What do you suggest?" Kim asks, backing away from the window. 

Ray slowly inches away from the window, "Running would be a good idea." Heather, Kim, Roni, and Ray quickly run for the firepole. Greg helps Jay to it. They all slide down and cram into the ECTO-V. 

"Wait! My bike!" Jay yells trying to get out. 

"Forget about it!" Ray orders, "you're too weak to go out there." 

Greg jumps into the driver's seat and quickly turns on the van. The front doors open and the ECTO-V speeds out as the ghostly army circles the firehouse. 

"Go, my little ones! Free your brethren!" Sam Hain orders angrily. The entire army swarms into the CGBHQ. Greg stops the van about a mile away. They all get out. Silence fills the air for what seems like a life time. Jay looks at his watch, making sure not to push the PKE meter button on it. He looks up again. A huge explosion is heard by the CGBs. Roni hugs Jay as a huge blast of ecto-plasmic energy fires up from the firehouse; forming into all the ghosts that attacked the CGBHQ as well as all the ghosts captured by the CGBs. 

"Oh no." Kim mutters, her arms wrapped around Greg, "Now what?" 

"It's over." Greg mutters, "they've won." 

"It's not over yet!" Heather yells angrily, "we still have our equipment." 

"We may have our equipment, but what makes you think it could handle all that?" Jay asks, hugging Roni back, "especially with our lack of experience." 

"Don't put yourselves down yet," Ray states, "you guys have busted a few rather dangerouse ghosts that gave the old team a rough time." 

"Lot of good that does us now." Jay mutters angrily. The swarm of ecto-plasmic entities continues rotating in a circle with Sam Hain in the middle. 

The pumpkin headed ghoul glances in the Ghostbusters' dircetion and grins wickedly. 

"Get them my little ones!" He hisses, pointing at the ECTO-V. 

"That's not good." Greg states, inching back towards the ECTO-V. 

"NO!" A raspy voice roars throughout the area. 

"Who dares defy me!" Sam Hain roars angrily. The Sandman, another RGB classic, appears in a cloud of dust. 

"Kirilian ordered you to return to New York once you freed our captured brethren." The Sandman states. 

"Kirilian." Jay repeets to himself, making the name sound more like a curse. 

"But the Ghostbusters!" Sam Hain tries to argue. 

"They'll get their's after the return." Sandman states, disappearing in a cloud of dust. 

"Oh c'mon, let us take them out!" Tony Scoleri roars angrily. 

"No," Sam Hain orders grudgingly, "we have our orders." With that said, the army of ghosts flies southward, away from the Ghostbusters. 

Jay blinks, "Did you just see what I just saw?" 

"I don't know, did you just see a bunch of ghosts attack the firehouse, release the captured ghosts, then fly away with orders **not** to attack us?" Kim replies. 

"I saw that too, but I'm not sure I believe it." Heather states. 

"Oh, good then, we're all hallucinating the same thing." Roni states. 

"We know what we have to do." Ray states, walking back to the ECTO-V. 

"We do?" Heather asks. 

"We have to go to New York. The EGBs won't be able to handle this on their own, they'll need our help." Ray says. 

"How are we going to get there?" Kim asks, "New York isn't exactly a hop, skip and a jump away." 

The silent night air is disturbed by the wailing of police sirens. 

"Wonderfull," Jay grumbles; he turns to Roni, "listen, you better go home, this isn't your fight." 

"No, i...if there's a way I can help then I'm going to help." Roni states. 

"Haven't you been teaching her how to use the equipment, Jay?" Greg asks. 

"Well, yeah but..." Jay stutters, not wanting Roni in harms way. 

"She'll be safer with us anyway Jay." Ray states, "they've seen her with us and will most likely come back for her." Ray states. 

"OK then." Jay agrees. Three police cars drive up to them, lights flashing. 

"FREEZE!" One police officer yells, aiming his pistol at the CGBs. 

"What the...?" Greg asks. 

"You're under arrest for endangering human lives!" 

"What're you talking about?" Kim yells.   


**Prison Cell in Halifax Police Department**

  


"I can't believe they're blaming us for the explosion." Kim grumbles. 

"It's not the first time." Ray states. 

"So now what?" Jay asks. 

"We wait for someone high in the Government to want to have a meeting with us." Ray states sarcastically. 

"Hey Ghostbusters!" A police officer yells, entering the cell area. 

The CGBs minus Ray stare in disbelief. 

"The Prime Minister's here to see you, says he needs to see you right away." The officer states unlocking the gates.   
  


The CGBs walk into a large room usually used for questioning suspects, the Prime Minister, Jean Chrétien, sitting in the back of the room with a bodygaurd at each side.   


**The next morning, the remains of the CGBHQ.**

  


The ECTO-V drives up to the front of the CGBHQ. Ecto-plasmic residue covers the area. 

"I still can't believe we're gonna get government funding." Jay states, getting out of the van, Proton Pack armed, proton gun in hand. 

"First time for everything." Ray states, looking around. 

"C'mon, let's get the stuff and go. We have to be at the airport in a few hours." Kim states, aiming her proton pistol from side to side as she approaches the door. 

"This is gonna be messy so brace yourselves." Greg states as Kim attempts to open the door, "It's stuck." 

"Stand back." Heather ordersaiming her proton gun at the door.   


**Inside**

  


The front door blows off flying a few feet from the doorway. Jay runs in quickly, ready to fire if necessary; the sunlight pooring in from the hole in the roof. The rest follow suit. Roni walks in wearing a navy blue CGB uniform. 

"Anything?" Roni asks timidly. 

"Not yet." Ray states, "Kim, Heather, take Roni upstaires see if you can salvage the last proton pack we had. and bring it back to me." The girls nod and run upstaires.   


Jay and Greg walk downstaires and start rummaging through the junk left in the basement. Everything covered in a thick coat of green slime. The Containment unit is bearely noticable with a huge hole blown out of the front. 

"Yuck." Jay grumbles as he starts digging through piles of junk. 

"So Jay, what's with you and Roni?" Greg asks. 

"What about me and Roni?" Jay asks back, trying to avoid the obviouseness of Greg's question. 

"Last night man," Greg remembers, "you risked your own life to save her." 

"Yeah, so?" Jay states throwing some equipment into a duffel bag. 

"So, you could have just pushed her out of harms way, she could have been hurt more that way though." Greg replies, "you got a thing for her don't you?" 

"So what if I do? This is deffinatly not the time or the place to be acting upon my feelings for her, we have a job to do."   


**Upstaires, 5 minutes earlier**

  


"So, Roni,"Kim starts, "what was that all about last night?" 

"What was **what** all about?" Roni asks, knowing full well what Kim meant. 

"You and Jay. He risked his butt for you then you were clinging to him as bad as Kim with Greg." Heather states, smirking. 

"Hey!" Kim grumbles, smiling. 

"He saved my life, I just felt safe with him after that." Roni states, blushing. 

"No kidding." Heather replies, "still, I'm surprized he did that. He could have just as easily shoved you out of the way and saved himself too." 

"Yeah but there would have been a greater chance that Roni'd be hurt." Kim states, "so he used himself as a human shield. I think he likes you Roni." 

"You really think so?" Roni asks.   


**10 minutes later, what's left of the garage area.**

  


The girls come down from upstaires at the same time the guys come up from the basement. They all load everything into the van. Roni has on a smaller version of the RGB pack. 

"Where's Ray?" Kim asks. 

"Right here." Ray answers from inside the front seat of the van. 

"We all ready?" Greg asks. 

"If you all got what we came for." Ray states, revving the van. 

"Not everything." Jay mumbles. He looks over where he last saw his ECTO-J and sees a handle bar sticking out of a pile of rubble. Everyone else starts getting into the van. 

"Hold up you guys." Jay asks as he runs over and stands up his bike, shaking the rubble off it. He smiles as he puts his proton pack into the back of the van. He grabs his helmet and slips it on. The ECTO-V drives off. Jay sits down on his Harley and revs it, smiling underneath his helmet, he drives off after the ECTO-V.   


**Halifax Airport**

  


The ECTO-J drives up to a huge army airplane used to transport vehicles. Jay gets off his bike and looks at the plane. 

"Big." He mutters to himself as the ECTO-V drives up and parks next to Jay. 

"What took you guys so long?" I passed you, like, 20 minutes ago." Jay yells cheerfully. 

"C'mon, let's get these onto the plane. We have to leave ASAP." Ray states. 

Jean Chrétien walks up to the CGBs, "This will take you directly to the New York Airport. Is there anything else I can do before you leave?" the Prime Minister asks, his accent making the CGBs barely able to understand him. 

"Yes, if you could keep everyone one mile away from what's left of our firehouse at all time." Ray asks, shaking the Prime Minister's hand. 

"I will get the parameters set up immediatly." He states. 

"That's it then, let's go boys and girls." Greg yells. He drives the ECTO-V up into the plane, Jay follows with the ECTO-J. The CGBs go into the plane which takes off minutes after they go inside.   
  


**To Be Continued.... **


	2. ...let's do some marshmallow roasting ov...

  
  


**New York Airport's Parking Lot**

The CGBs have arrived in New York but have yet to get in contact with any of the other Ghostbusters. Now, as they plan their next move, a pair of red eyes watch them.   


"So what's the plan Ray?" Greg asks. 

"We have to get to the firehouse. See what's been happening here. There has been no word anywhere of anything supernatural going on, which seems extremely odd." Ray explains. 

"All right then, I'll take my bike and meet you guys there." Jay states, grabbing his helmet and walking over to his bike, the ECTO-J. 

"You shouldn't go alone." Heather states. 

"I'll go with him." Roni states sheepishly. 

"You will?" Jay asks. 

"OK." Ray agrees. 

"Jay, take this." Ray hands Jay a device that looks like a futuristic pistol. 

"And this is?" Jay asks, shoving the small gun into his pocket. 

"A proton pistol." Ray states, handing Jay some small cartridges, "these are it's powere source." 

"How much power does this thing produce?" Jay asks, putting the cartridges in his breast pocket. 

"Enough to hold anything up to a class 4, will stun a class 5 or 6, and be the equivalant of tickling anything higher." Ray states getting into the ECTO-V. 

"OK then, we'll see ya later." Jay states, revving his bike. Roni slips on a helmet and gets on the back, wrapping her arms around Jay. They drive off. 

"Shouldn't they take a ghost trap too?" Kim asks, sitting in the back of the van. 

"He's got one." Greg states smiling. 

"I didn't see one." Heather states as Ray starts up the van. 

"He's got one," Greg repeats. Ray drives the van towards the old firehouse.   


**ECTO-J**

  


Jay drives along the road slowly as New York traffic stock piles throughout the streets. 

"You ok back there?" Jay asks to Roni. 

"Fine," Roni replies, smiling. 

Jay smiles, he looks at the small console on his bike and sees a small light blinking. Jay pushes a small, red button and activates the built in PKE Meter. The readings appear to be coming from every which direction. 

"Uh-oh." Jay mumbles. Roni didn't notice. 

As the traffic light stays red Jay tries to triangulate the source of the readings. He blinks, wondering why the street light hasn't changed yet as the motorists in front of him become impatiant. He looks to his left and sees a fire hydrant rattle as people walk by, some taking notice, others obliviouse to the shaking hydrant. A dog walks up to it and sniffs around the fire hydrant. The dog yelps and runs away quickly. 

"Uh-oh." Jay mumbles again, this time Roni heard him. 

"What?" She asks, trying to see the console. 

"Ready for a field test of your equipment?" Jay asks, smiling. 

"Sure, why?" Roni asks. 

"Cause you're gonna get to." Jay states, turning his bike into a parking spot along side the road. They quickly dismount, Roni unlaches her proton gun and turns it on, the familiar noise of it warming up barely heard over the horns blairing and disgruntled drivers swearing at each other. Jay looks over at the street lights again to see them all red. He looks back at the fire hydrant, which has increased its shaking. 

"GET DOWN!" Jay yells, shoving Roni behind a parked car. The fire hydrant explodes upwards followed by a stream of pink ectoplasm. 

"Holy..." Jay says watching the hydrant fall through the roof of a parked car. 

"Hope his insurance'll cover flying fire-hydrants." Roni ponders. Jay chuckles as he pulls out the proton pistol from his pocket. He checks to make sure there's a cartridge loaded into the gun as he watches the cars waiting for the green light drive off as the slime continues to poor out of the hole in the ground. A blur flies out through the ectoplasm, floating above the middle of the street. The feminine figure stays motionless, its back to the two Ghostbusters. 

"Woah." Jay steps back a bit, aiming the pistol. 

"Who, or what is that?" Roni asks aiming her proton gun at the feminine figure. It turns to face them. 

"Janine?" Jay asks recognizing the New York Ghostbusters' missing secretary. 

"Who?" Roni asks. 

"This is, or was, Janine Melnitz, the Ghostbusters' missing secretary." Jay explains. 

"Ah, hello Jay...nice to see you again." The floating Janine states, grinning demonically. 

"What do we do Jay?" Roni asks timidly. 

"Blast her!" Jay orders firing the small pistol, a thin proton stream fires from the pistol, hitting Janine's shoulder and knocking her back slightly. Janine laughs. Roni fires, catching Janine off gaurd and holding her with her proton stream. 

"Hold her steady!" Jay yells, running to his bike. He revs his bike and turns it towards Janine. Roni strains a bit trying to keep Janine under control. Roni almost loses her hold when suddenly two more proton streams grab hold of Janine. Jay & Roni look down the road too see Eduardo and Roland firing their proton guns. 

"Nice timing." Roni mutters, Jay looks up at the now writhing Janine and waves. He presses a small, black and yellow striped button on his console. The headlight on the fron of Jay's bike flips up, revealing a ghost trap underneath. The trap's doors open, shooting a beam of energy directly at the possesed Janine. Roni, Roland, and Eduardo shut off their packs as an ecto-plasmic being is ripped from Janine's body into the trap. Jay presses the button again ; the trap closes as the headlight moves back into place. Roni sighs and relaches her proton gun. Roland and Eduardo do the same as they run over to Janine. 

"Hey Eddie, what's goin' on?" Jay asks. 

"Oh, nothin' much man, we've just been trying to catch Janine here for the past 10 hours. Thanks for slowing her down." Eduardo replies. 

"Yeah, If you didn't show up I don't think we could've caught up with her." Roland states, checking Janine's pulse. 

"Don't thank me, Roni here is the one that held on before you guys showed up." Jay states, smiling at Roni. 

"Your help is appreciated chika." Eduardo states, grinning. Jay glares at Eduardo for a momnt. Janine mutters something as she regains consciousness. 

"Are you OK Janine?" Roland asks, helping her up. 

"What happened?" Janine asks, shaking her head slightly, "haven't felt this bad since my kegger parties back in high school." Roland & Eduardo blink, staring at Janine for a minute. Jay & Roni smile. 

"What?" Janine asks, smiling, "you think Dr. Venkman is the only one to crack a joke at the oddest of times?" Eduardo and Roland laugh slightly, "C'mon, my Mustang's parked over here." Roland states, helping Janine to his car. Eduardo walks over to Jay & Roni. 

"What're you guys doing here anyway?" He asks in all seriousness. 

"Well, our containment unit was blown to bits by Sam Hain and a handfull of his minions." Jay states, "we had overheard a conversation between Sam hain and the Sandman saying something big was going down here in New York. Figured you might need a hand." 

"Well, you've already started helping us by getting Janine back for us, looks like we're gonna need you guys again. Where are the others?" 

"They took the ECTO-V to the firehouse." Roni states. 

"OK, well, we better get Janine's possesor there too don't you think?" Eduardo asks. 

"Well, lead the way MacDuff." Jay states, quoting MacBeth. Eduardo walks over to Roland's car and gets in the back. 

"Hold up!" Jay yells, looking at a puddle of pink ecto-plasm left over from Janine's attack. "I want to get a sample of this." He grabs a small plastic container from the little box on the back of his bike and crouchs down to scoop a sample. 

"Good job back there by the way." Jay states, looking over his shoulder. 

"Really?" Roni replies, smiling back, "Thanks. That means a lot." 

A small ripple runs through the slime puddle before Jay can dip the container into it. 

"Huh?" Jay mumbles. A small tremor almost knocks him off his feet, sending another tremor though the slime. 

"What is this, Jurrasic Park?" Jay grumbles as he looks over at Roland. Roland sees the seriousness on Jay's face and gets out, grabbing his proton pack. 

Another tremor starts up some car alarms in the neighborhood. 

"Check this out." Jay states. Another tremor sends another ripple though the puddle. Jay quickly scoops the container through the puddle and puts a lid on it. Jay and Roni run back over to the bike, the tremors becoming more frequant and powerful. Jay quickly puts the container in the box and shuts the lid. A large shadow quickly drapes over them. He turns to face Roni and his jaw drops in terror. 

"What?" Roni asks as she turns around. She screams causing Jay to cringe. Roland, Eduardo, and Janine all look over to see a hundred foot marshmallow man looking down upon them. 

"What is that thing man?" Eduardo yells. 

"I...It's....the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man." Jay states, seeing the creature his uncle had thought of as his destructor, looming over them. 

"What do we do?" Roland asks, shaking slightly. 

"Running, would be a good idea." Jay yells, jumping onto his bike. Roni quickly gets on and wraps her arms around him tightly. Roland dives into his car and starts it up, speeding into high gear.   


An elderly lady, probably in her late 40's, turns a corner, wondering why the streets were deserted. Her thoughts quickly disappearing as she sees Roland's mustang speed past. 

"What is going on?" She asks herself as she sees Jay's motor bike speed by. She quickly catches a glimpse of the CGB logo and the licence plate "ECTO-J". 

"The...Ghostbusters?" She asks herself as Stay-Puft rounds a corner and continues after the speeding Harley and Mustang. She sees the marshmallow man and gasps. Recognizing the marshmallow man, she quickly ducks behind a mailbox. "Not again, no..." She mumbles to herself. She quickly runs away.   


Eduardo and Janine fire at Stay-Puft, hitting him with the proton streams, but the streams have no affect. He continues on his marry way chasing after them. 

"What do we do?" Janine asks, sitting back down in the front seat of Roland's car. 

"I don't know man, the packs have no affect whatsoever!" Eduardo states obviously. 

"We need the others." Jay's voice comes through on Roland's walkie-talkie, "Can you guys contact them?" 

"Yeah." Roland states, but I don't think we have to." 

The mustang and Harley quickly come to a screeching stop as they all see the ECTO-V & ECTO-1 driving towards them. Stay-Puft quickly comes to a stop as he sees the blazing lights and hears the blaring sirens of the ecto-mobiles. 

"Sweet." Jay states as he and Roni dismount from the bike. The ecto-mobiles quickly come to a stop next to the others as the rest of the EGBs, CGBs, and Egon & Ray climb out of them. 

"Here Jay." Greg says, handing Jay his proper proton pack. Jay quickly slips it on as Egon hands Janine an RGB pack too. 

"Are you ok?" Egon asks, looking worried. 

"I'm fine Egon," she kisses him, "and thanks for careing." 

"All right, let's do some marshmallow roasting over the open campfire!" Garrett yells, aiming at the marshamllow man. Ray looks at Stay-Puft with a sad look on his face. 

"Don't worry Ray," Egon says, trying to cheer his friend up, "you know we're not destroying him, just putting him back in the containment unit." 

"Yeah, I know." Ray mumbles, aiming at the giant marshamllow. 

"On three!" Garrett yells. 

"THREE!" Everyone yells. Thirteen proton streams fly from the group, attaching to all diffrent parts of the marshmallow man. It roars angrily as the three trappers stop firing. Kim unholsters her trap gun, Kylie reaches for her trap, and Ray grabs his. Kylie and Ray slide there traps underneath Stay-Puft as Kim aims at it. Kylie presses the trigger, Ray steps on the foot pedal, and Kim fires. Stay Puft splits into three parts as the other GBs stop firing. The three parts fly into the three traps. Ray, Kim, and Kylie shut off their seperate traps simaltaniously. Jay smiles as he shuts off his proton gun and relaches it back to his pack, "that wasn't so hard." He says jokingly. The other GBs glare at him then get into the ecto-mobiles.   


**The Firehouse**

  


The thirteen ghostbusters sit around the living room area of the old firehouse in silence. 

"So **that,** was the infamouse Stay Puft Marshmallow Man." Jay states, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, that's him, but we forgot the chocolat and graham crackers" Ray states, smiling. 

"Janine, do you remember anything from your time spent with the ghosts?" Egon asks Janine. 

"No, the last thing I remember was staring the Peoplebuster version of you in the face." Janine states, shuddering. 

"So now what? We're all here, how're we going to stop this mess?" Kylie asks. 

"No, not all of us." Roland cuts in. 

"Yeah, we don't have the rest of the OGBs here yet." Garrett states. 

"Hate to prove you wrong kids, " Winston Zeddmore states, walking in with Peter Venkman, "but we're back too." 

"You got that right Winston m'man." Peter states, smiling. 

"OK, **now** we're all here, now what?" Heather asks. 

"We kick some ass," Greg states. 

"In a...spiritual sense of course." Jay adds. 

"Uh, one question." Eduardo says, "where's Slimer?" 

"That's a good question." Kim states. 

A green blur flies around the room, growling angrily. 

"What the...?" Jay yells, grabbing the proton pistol still in his pocket. The blur slows down as the Ghostbusters all recognize what it is. 

"Slimer?" Ray asks, "spud stop!" 

Slimer stops and looks at Ray, a demonic grin on his face, his eyes glowing monstorously red. 

"Slime-ball?" Eduardo asks. Slimer growls and tackles Eduardo, covering him in slime. 

"SPUD STOP!" Peter yells. Slimer glares at Peter, "it's me, Peter." 

"Pee-tarr?" Slimer mumbles. 

"Yes, it's me. Peter." Peter states, holding open his arms. Slimer shakes his head wildly and slimes Peter, growling angrily again. 

"That's it!" Jay yells, firing the proton pistol at Slimer. 

"No wait!" Egon yells. Slimer dodges the proton stream and flies out through the wall. 

"Damn." Jay mumbles. "I almost had him." 

"You ok Pete?" Ray asks, helping him to the floor. 

"Ray, what happened to him?" Peter asks, a tear streaking down his face. 

"Woah man, what is this?" Eduardo asks, looking at the slime splattered over his body. A light, pinkish glow emits from Slimer's green ecto-plasm. Egon grabs his PKE meter and examines the ecto-plasm. 

"Get that away from me!" Eduardo yells angrily. The other GBs look at him, confused by his reaction. 

"Eddy! EDDY! Get a hold of yourself!" Garrett yells, trying to calm his friend down. 

"Get back, I hate you all!" Eduardo yells. Peter starts crying. 

"What the?" Winston mumbles. 

"What did they do to Slimer?" Peter asks through a torrent of tears. 

"What's going on?" Roni asks, frightened at what is happening. 

"Eduardo! What's the matter with you?" Kylie asks, slowly inching closer to him, "Eduardo, what's the matter? Let me help you." 

"No!" Eduardo yells charging at her. Jay & Greg quickly run to his side and hold him down. 

"Wait-a-second..." Ray mumbles, seeing the pinkish glow emitting from the green slime on Peter and Eduardo. 

"Get their shirts off!" Ray yells. 

"What?" Roland asks, "why?" 

"Of course!" Egon says. 

"Just do it!" Winston yells, realizing why Ray ordered what he did. 

Jay and Greg hold Eduardo back as Roland and Garrett rip his slime covered shirt off. He falls limp in their arms. They quickly lay him down where Kylie sits next to him, and run over to Peter who sits in the corner in a black t-shirt and white boxers, his brown GB uniform lying in a heap on the floor. 

"What was that all about?" Kim asks. Egin grabs his PKE meter and scans the remains of Eduardo's slime covered shirt. 

"The ecto-plasm from Slimer has been merged with something else. But these readings are too out of whack to figure out what." Egon states. Jay quickly remembers something and runs downstairs. 

"Where's he off to?" Janine asks. 

"When ya gotta go ya gotta go I guess." Roland states. 

"Egon, you don't think that slime could be...you know." Ray asks. 

"From what just happened now I'm almost completely positive it could be." Egon states. Winston nods, knowing what they are talking about. Jay runs back in carrying the slime sample he collected from Janine's attack. 

"Think you can get a definite reading from this?" Jay asks, handing the sample to Egon. Winston and Ray look at the slime as if it were a curse, and to them, it is. 

"Oh no." Egon mumbles as he looks at the readings, "Jay, where'd you get this?" 

"When Janine attacked us...this slime burst out from a fire hydrant." Jay explains, "why?" 

"It's as I feared, I think Vigo is back." Egon states. Peter stands up, "You don't think he'll be after Dana again do you?" 

"I'm not sure, but just to be sure you better find her." Egon states. Eduardo sits up zippung up his vest. 

"Who's this Dana?" Garrett asks. 

"Dana Barrett, back in '84 she and her neighbor Louis Tully were posessed by terror dogs and became the people responsible for the coming of Gozer. Five years later her son, Oscar, was called upon to be the vessel for Vigo's spirit." Ray quickly explains. 

"Ok, we need some of us to go down to the sewers to try and track the slime, if there even is a river of slime this time." Egon states, "and we'll need to charge the equipment. We all used up a lot of energy against Stay-Puft." 

"Hold it!" Winston yells, "before we start running off in diffrent directions we should organize who's going where." 

"I'll go see Dana and Oscar, make sure they're ok." Peter states standing up. 

"I'll go with him." Jay states. 

"Me too." Eduardo says. Kylie and Roni nod too each other, "we are too." 

"Ok, you five go make sure Oscar and Dana are ok." Egon states, "I'll stay here and work with the equipment." 

"I'll help." Ray states, putting a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "If it's got to do with the equipment I'm in." Roland states. 

"Same here." Greg adds. 

The phone rings, "I'll take care of the calls." Janine states, heading downstaires. 

"And we'll go see if we can track that ecto-plasm." Winston states. 

"You bet." Heather adds. 

"Sure." Kim says. 

"O...goody, we get to track a river of slime." Garrett says sarcastically, "and I just polished my wheels."   
  


**To Be Continued....**


	3. ...Because we're getting a weird reading...

  
  


The ECTO-V parks in front of a huge apartment complex. Dr. Peter Venkman breathes a sigh, almost wishing he didn't have to get out of the supped-up Maytag Van. 

"What's the matter Dr. Venkman?" Kylie asks as she unbuckles her seat belt. 

"N...nothing." Peter states as he gets out of the van. Kylie looks puzzled for a second then gets out as well. Eduardo, Jay, and Roni get out of the back of the van, proton packs strapped to their backs. 

"So tell me why we're checking up on this lady when there's plenty of younger women available in New York." Eduardo asks. 

"You never studied." Jay states, mocking his uncle, "This lady was once possessed by Zuul, the Gatekeeper. One of two spirits who would bring about the coming of Gozer." 

"It wasn't a spirit." Kylie corrects him. "It was a 'Terror Dog'." 

"Yeah... well... anyway, five years later, after the original Ghostbusters saved the world, another high powered spook tried to cross over by possessing her child." Jay continues. 

"But the Ghostbusters stopped that too." Roni finishes, smiling. 

"That's not all." Peter mumbles, almost to himself. 

"What else was there man?" Eduardo asks, quickly taking in everything everyone else had said. 

"She was the only woman I had ever loved." Peter states, opening the front doors to the apartment building. 

"Oh." Eduardo mumbles, "So whatever happened between you two?" 

"We had a falling out of sorts. After the business collapsed completely I fell into a massive depression and she left me." Peter states, looking down the row of names, finally coming upon Barrett. He presses the little button next to the name... they wait a few seconds...then... 

_ *bzzt*_

"Hello?" A female voice answers. 

"Uh...yeah, hello Ms. Barrett, may we come up to talk with you for a minute?" Peter answers, sounding as if he was trying to disguise his voice. 

"And who might be calling?" Ms. Barrett asks back, an impatient tone in her voice. 

"We're the Ghostbusters ma'am." Peter states, his voice normal again. Jay & Kylie look at their respective PKE Meters, finding a small blip. 

There was complete silence for a minute, except the low beeping of the PKE Meters. Peter shrugged and turned towards the exit when suddenly the tone for the main door unlocking sounded. The five Ghostbusters quickly scurries into the lobby of the building. 

"So where she at?" Eduardo asks. 

"Twenty-first floor." Peter states, a small smile comes upon his face as he remembers back when he first came to Dana's old apartment in '84. The Ghostbusters' first call. 

"Can we take the elevator?" Roni asks, a slight whine in her voice. 

Jay checks his PKE Meter, and then shakes his head no. 

After they finally reach the 21st floor, they walk down to the end of the hall and come to a door marked "Barrett". Peter knocks three times, then two, then once, then three more. The door opens and a small child stands in the doorway. 

"Come on in." the child welcomes the Ghostbusters. Peter smiles as he follows Oscar into the apartment. Dana walks out into the main hall to greet them. 

"Hello Peter." She welcomes awkwardly. 

"Hello Dana." Peter replies, just as awkward. They all stand there for a minute. 

"Uh...you gonna introduce us or are we just gonna stand here with our thumbs up our noses?" Jay asks. 

"Oh...yeah, Dana, these are some of the new recruits." Peter states, moving into the living room. 

"So now you employ minors." Dana states. 

"Uh...it's not that simple Ms. Barrett, we volunteered for this." Jay states. 

"Yeah man," Eduardo adds, "besides, we've done our fair share of saving the city." 

"As well as the original Ghostbusters." Kylie smirks. 

"So why are you here?" Dana asks, an angry tone in her voice. 

"Just checking up on you. Whenever there's something big involved in our business you always happen to get stuck in the middle of it." Peter says. 

"Yes, well, I saw that Marshmallow Man today. I see you kids haven't exactly been doing your job have you?" Dana asks, getting angrier. 

"Hey lady, this business ain't easy." Eduardo retaliates. 

Jay notices the faint sound of water running in another room. 

"Not to butt in miss, but did you know you have a tap running?" Jay asks. 

"I was well aware. Now Peter, the only time these things come after me is when you're around. Maybe you should take a hint and leave!" She orders angrily. 

"Uh...that might not be a good idea." Kylie butts in. 

"...Because we're getting a weird reading here. It seems to be growing." Jay jumps in. 

Roni, Eduardo, and Peter unholster their proton guns. Jay listens again and hears a gurgling noise in place of the running water. 

"I don't care. Just GET OUT!" Dana yells. A small explosion in the kitchen rocks the entire apartment. Peter quickly runs into the kitchen and falls back as a Terror Dog leaps over his head. A small puddle of pink ectoplasm remains in the sink. 

"Whoa!" Jay yells, quickly unholstering his proton gun. 

"Don't shoot!" Roni yells. 

"Why not?" Kylie asks, grabbing hold of her proton pistol. 

"Look, it's got Oscar behind it. One wrong move and he'd be toast." 

Jay curses under his breath as the beast looks at Dana. 

"No....NO!" She yells, fleeing from the room, into the hall. 

The Terror Dog leaps by them all and smashes through the door. It leaps at Dana, but she trips and it flies over her head, landing face first into a wall. Jay runs out into the hall and sees the dog turn down another hall. Jay runs and turns the corner. 

"Oh sh ..." The Terror Dog leaps, shoving Jay into the wall. It turns and sees Dana getting up. It leaps again and tackles her. They both fall out the window. The Terror Dog merges with Dana and they land on her feet. She looks up at the broken window, her eyes a deep red, and snarls as she runs away. 

"Ow..." Jay mutters as Roni helps him up. Peter stands in the middle of the hall, still trying to grasp what happened. Kylie and Eduardo try to comfort Oscar who has been cowering in a corner this whole time. 

They all go back into Dana's apartment. Peter sits down, shaking slightly. Jay sits next to Peter. Holding his arm across where the Terror Dog tackled him. Roni tries to help Eduardo & Kylie with Oscar. 

"Come on little guy, we'll take you back to the firehouse with us so nothing happens to you." Kylie states. 

"Yeah man, we'll get the baddies who took your mom." Eduardo adds. Jay coughs, cringing in pain. 

"You ok Jay?" Peter asks. 

"It only hurts when I breath... laugh... cough... smile." Jay mutters, smiling slightly, "We'll get her back Pete. We're the Ghostbusters. We always do." 

"I hope you're right Jay." Peter replies. A quick knock on the wall next to where the door used to be startles them all. 

"Ah, hello, is Dana here?" A tall, skinny man asks with a familiar accent. 

"Janosh?" Peter asks quickly, "What are you doing here?" 

"I was just in the neighbourhood, Dr. Venkman, I could be asking you the same thing." Janosh replies. 

"I'm doing my job." Peter states, not wanting to see Janosh right now. 

"Yes, well so am I." Janosh replies, a demonic tone in his voice. 

"Oh no." Kylie mutters. Janosh's eyes begin to glow brightly. 

"Blast 'im!" Eduardo yells, reaching for his proton gun. Roni does the same. 

"Begone you pitiful fools!" Janosh yells, waving his arm. Eduardo & Roni fly back into a wall. Oscar starts trembling worse than before as Kylie stands up, grabbing her proton pistol. Peter grabs his as well. Jay raises his arm to grab his but cringes. 

"Do you honestly think you have a chance against my power?" Janosh asks, grinning demonically. 

"Why ask questions?" Peter asks, firing. The proton stream encircles Janosh, but Janosh doesn't move. 

"Huh?" Kylie mutters, hesitating. Ecto-energy flows back through the proton stream, causing a feedback. Peter's proton gun shuts itself off. 

"Damn." Peter mutters. Janosh walks over to Kylie. 

"You might want to move little miss." Kylie glares angrily at Janosh, her proton gun still aimed at him, "you know that won't work." Peter looks over his proton gun, noticing that the safety was turned on by Janosh's feedback. Peter quickly switches it off and aims at Janosh again. Jay stands up, still in pain, but he grabs his proton gun and trains it Janosh as well. Kylie notices this and smirks. 

"What're you smiling at?" Janosh asks angrily. 

Without speaking a word, Kylie grabs Oscar and jumps out of the way as Jay & Peter fire. Kylie, after hiding Oscar in another room, returns and fires as well. Janosh starts to writher as the proton streams keep him contained. Kylie reaches for her trap while holding on to her proton pistol. Suddenly, Janosh releases a pulse of energy, causing the Ghostbusters to fall, paralysed. 

"Well, that didn't work." Jay mutters in pain. 

"Ya think?" Kylie asks sarcastically. 

"Janosh, what do you want with Oscar?" Peter asks. 

"Why, he will be the vessel for the third most powerful being on the face of this planet." Janosh smirks evilly. He recites an incantation, causing Oscar to walk into the room against his will. 

"No! Janosh, you know this isn't the way! Don't let Vigo control you!" Peter yells, pleading with Janosh. 

"I'm sorry Dr. Venkman, but there is no other way." Janosh smirks. In a flash, he & Oscar are gone. The paralysis over the Ghostbusters slowly fades away. 

** Ten minutes later, outside the apartment building. **

The Ghostbusters walk out, Peter helping Eduardo while Kylie helps Roni. Jay stumbles out, his arm over his chest. No one says a word as they get into the ECTO-V. Peter starts up the van and drives off, defeated.   
  


**_ To be continued..._**


	4. Egon, the River of Slime is back...

  
  


A beam of light illuminates the underground passageway as Winston, Heather, Kim, & Garrett move slowly through the tunnel.   


"This sure brings back some unwanted memories." Winston thinks aloud, gripping his proton gun tightly.   


Garrett wheels quietly next to the abandoned tracks, his proton gun on his lap. He looks around nervously. Kim gazes at her PKE Meter, trying to understand the readings. Heather pulls up the rear, looking behind them every few seconds in case something tries to sneak up on them.   


"Long tunnel." Garrett states obviously. Kim smirks, but quickly loses her smile as the PKE Meter starts registering something "big".   


"Keep your eyes peeled." Heather orders, tightening her grip on her proton rifle. A skeletal hand reaches out in front of Heather holding two peeled eyes. Heather screams and fires into the darkness where the hand originated. The others turn around as Heather stops firing to see a charred skeleton fall over.   


"A little jumpy there Heather?" Garrett asks.   


"Uh…uh…ah forget it." Heather grumbles.   


"You kids shouldn't be so trigger happy." Winston states. A rumbling noise seeps through the walls of the tunnel.   


"Uh oh." Winston mutters, stepping off the tracks towards the wall.   


"What is it?" Kim asks, not paying attention to the PKE Meter, which is starting to beep loudly.   


"Kim, Heather, you might want to get off the tracks." Winston suggests.   


"Why? That rumbling was probably just a train above us." Heather states, watching Garrett wheel over to Winston. Winston motions for them to move.   


"Trust me kids, you want to move." Winston states. A train whistle blares through the tunnel as a bright light rushes towards Heather and Kim. The girls scream as the train passes through them. Winston arms his proton gun and fires as the caboose passes by the girls. The stream hits the train but isn't enough to hold it as it drives away, disappearing into the tunnel. Kim & Heather stand motionless, covered in a thin layer of transparent ecto-plasm.   


"That was the old New York Central City Lobbony; derailed in 1920; killed hundreds of people. I was trying to get the number on the locomotive for Egon." Winston states monotonely, smirking.   


"Icky." Kim mutters, trying to shake off the ecto-plasm with no luck. Heather sighs angrily, glaring at Garrett who is snickering loudly.   


"We're definitely close. There should be a tunnel around here somewhere." Winston states, crossing over the tracks. The spotlight on his helmet goes out.   


"So now what?" Garrett asks, still snickering at the girls. Heather flicks some slime at Garrett.   


"Come out and play child, come out and play!" A dark voice mutters, echoing through the tunnels.   


"You guys hear that?" Winston asks.   


"Yeah, and I recognize that voice." Garrett states.   


The Ghostbusters look around their current position. Trying to see through the dark tunnel.   


"We better head back." Kim suggests, turning towards the way they came.   


A large figure leaps out of the darkness dressed in a hat and coat. It's face horribly disfigured.   


"I knew it!" Garrett yells, firing at the figure.   


"The Grundel!" Winston states, firing as well. The two Ghostbusters catch the Grundel in their streams.   


"Kim, the trap!" Heather orders, firing at the Grundel.   


Kim grabs her trap gun and fires at the Grundel, trapping him quickly.   


"Well, that was easy." Garrett states.   


"C'mon, I saw a tunnel as we were busting the Grundel." Winston states, crossing over the tracks.   


At the other end of the tunnel, a bright pink glow illuminates the newer tunnel as the Ghostbusters pass through.   


"Oh no." Winston mutters, eyes wide.   


"Whoa." Garrett says.   


"Eep." Kim mumbles.   


Heather is speechless.   


"This is what I was afraid of." Winston states as he grabs his walkie-talkie from his belt.   


"Slime Team to Ghostbusters Central, come in Ghostbusters Central."   


"Janine here, you find anything Winston?" Janine responds.   


"Yeah, you could say that." Winston states, "could you get Egon?"   


"Egon here."   


"Egon, the River of Slime is back."   


"Winston, I need you to get me a sample, I need to make sure if this is the real thing or if a copycat is amongst us." Egon states.   


"Roger, over and out."   


"You heard the man," Garrett smirks, "let's get a sample."   


Winston grabs the slime collector off his belt and extends it into the river. He pulls it back full of pink ecto-plasm.   


"All right, let's get out of here." Heather states. A tendril flies out of the river and wraps around Kim.   


"Uh…guys? HELP!!!" Kim yells as she's pulled towards the slime flow. Heather spins around on her heels and fires at the tendril, snapping it in two. Kim stumbles forward as the tendril around her melts away. The Ghostbusters turn back towards the tunnel to see the opening encased in solid pink slime.   


"This is just going from bad to worse." Winston states.   


"Now what?" Garrett asks.   


A turret of tendrils come flying out of the river, wrapping around the Ghostbusters, pulling them into the river of slime.   


**Topside**

  


The ECTO-V heads back to the firehouse. Inside the van, everyone is quiet. Peter drives as the others sit silently, depressed after losing Oscar & Dana. Up ahead, a stream of pink slime flies from a now open manhole.   


"Look alive people, we got some slime shootin' up out of the sewers!" Peter states, slamming on the brakes. Peter, Roni, Kylie, Eduardo, and Jay quickly get out of the van, proton packs armed and ready.   


"Great." Eduardo mutters sarcastically.   


The slime flow stops, leaving a huge mess of pink slime around the vicinity.   


"Well, that was pointless." Jay mumbles. A slime-covered hand reaches up out of the manhole.   


"Not exactly." Roni corrects, running over to the manhole. She reaches in and helps pull Garrett out of the manhole.   


"Garrett, what happened?" Kylie asks, running over to help pull up his wheel chair.   


"The slime… it grabbed us." Garrett mutters, passing out. Winston, Heather, and Kim climb out of the manhole.   


"I can't believe we went swimming in that gunk." Kim says angrily, flinging the slime from her hands.   


"Oh stop your complaining, we all went for a swim." Heather snaps.   


"Both of you stop it!" Winston yells angrily.   


"Is… this… normal?" Eduardo asks.   


"SHUT UP!" The three slimed Ghostbusters yell.   


"Are you guys… ok?" Peter asks.   


"What's it look like Venkman?" Winston snaps, "Once again, you didn't get a spot of ecto-plasm on you. And where's Dana & Oscar?"   


"We…we lost them." Peter replies, lowering his head.   


"Oh, that's **JUST** great. You guys sure full-filled your part of the job!" Kim yells angrily. Heather walks over to Roni.   


"You shouldn't even have a proton pack." Heather snarls, dropping her proton pack to the ground. Heather shoves Roni back, placing some pink slime onto her uniform. Roni slips off her pack and slaps Heather across the face.   


"Uh-oh." Jay mutters.   


"Cat fight." Eduardo adds.   


Suddenly, a nearby fire hydrant shoots a torrent of pink slime at the un-slimed Ghostbusters. The hydrant stops and leaves the Ghostbusters covered in pink mood slime.   


**GBHQ**

  


"I hope three slime throwers will be enough." Greg thinks aloud, holding up one of the slime guns.   


"It should be, one was efficient when we faced Vigo the last time, and that was only with two proton packs to back it up." Ray states.   


"Indeed, but we must be cautious none the less, Vigo didn't have all the captured spirits from the past to back him up." Egon adds, grabbing a Twinkie from his desk.   


"Of course we'll be cautious… won't we?" Roland asks.   


"Yes, of course." Greg smirks. Janine runs up from downstairs, huffing and puffing.   


"Problem Janine?" Ray asks.   


"You could say that." Janine replies, "You guys better get downstairs."   


The four remaining Ghostbusters slide down the fire pole to find two NYPD officers standing in the doorway.   


"Are you four Ghostbusters?" One officer asks.   


"Yes, we are, what seems to be the trouble officer?" Ray asks.   


"We found nine of your people fighting in the streets. They were covered in some sort of pink goo."   


"Oh no, are they all right?" Egon asks.   


"We had to use force, but they were all restrained. We had to transport them in individual cars to keep them from killing each other." The other officer states.   


"Did you take their clothes off?" Ray asks.   


"No, why?" The first officer asks, leading the four Ghostbusters outside.   


"They've been covered in a substance that makes them uncontrollable. You have to get their clothes off immediately." Egon orders.   


**Later, in the Firehouse**

  


Jay, Peter, Roni, Heather, Kim, Eduardo, Peter, and Winston sit in the living room wrapped in towels, waiting for Kylie to get out of the shower.   


"This is just great." Jay mutters, "none of us have a uniform since they had to be destroyed."   


"Don't worry about that," Greg walks in, handing Kim a cup of coffee, "Egon says he has enough spares for all of you. They may not be your color, but they'll have to do."   


"Thanks." Kim says, giving Greg a kiss on the cheek. Kylie walks out of the bathroom in a black tank top and bikini bottoms.   


"Next." Kylie yells, sitting next to Eduardo on the couch. Winston jumps up and runs into the bathroom before Roni could beat him to it.   


"Spry old guy isn't he?" Jay smirks.   


**Later, on the roof of the firehouse**

  


Eduardo and Kylie sit atop the firehouse, gazing out to the evening sky, the sun setting, giving the sky a redish glow.   


"So, Eddie, you think we'll survive this?" Kylie asks, shuffling closer to Eduardo. Eddie, surprised but glad by Kylie's forwardness, puts his arm around her.   


"I don't know Kylie, I hope so." Eduardo says, his voice in all seriousness.   


"I would really hate to lose you, after all we've been through." Kylie states, snuggling closer to him.   


"Same here." Eduardo states. He lowers his head to hers, kissing her gently on the lips. A huge explosion in the distance breaks their embrace.   


"What the…?" They both say, looking up. The sunset turns from a redish orange to a pinkish green with many shadows and figures flying through the air.   


"That's not good." Eduardo states. They hear the buzzer and quickly run inside to see what's going on.   
  


_To be continued…_


End file.
